


Love in Runterra

by Keeper_Amy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sad, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Amy/pseuds/Keeper_Amy
Summary: One Shot Collection of male Champion x Reader.You can request any story you want, even smut. Here you can find everything from fluff to NSFW storys.
Relationships: Atreus/Reader, Braum (League of Legends)/Reader, Dark Star Jhin/Reader, Draven (League of Legends)/Reader, Ekko (League of Legends)/Reader, Kassadin (League of Legends)/Reader, Khada Jhin/Reader, Malzahar (League of Legends)/Reader, Obsidian Dragon Sett/Reader, Sett (League of Legends)/Reader, Shen/Reader, Shieda Kayn/Reader, Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader, Xin Zhao/Reader, Yasuo (League of Legends)/Reader, Yone (League of Legends)/Reader, Zed (League of Legends)/Reader, pantheon/reader
Comments: 116
Kudos: 95





	1. How to request

How to Request:

Either you can PM me or just comment under this Chapter

Tell me what Paring you want me to do. Like: Zed x reader

Skins for Champions are welcome. e.g. Spirit Blossom Thresh.

I can write gender neutral or female readers.

Then tell me the prompt. It can be a small paragraph, just a few words, a song, what ever you whish fore

You can request NSFW stuff, but I may not write it, if I'm uncomfortable with it. Either way, I won't kink shame anyone, so no fear, just ask.

If there are a lot of request it may take a bit before I can finish your story so please be patient. I have work and my free time as well. It can happen, that your story will be released in the next few hours after a request or it can take a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I do a lot of League Art. If you are intrested check out my Instagram: @bravepuppy_art  
> https://www.instagram.com/bravepuppy_art/?hl=de


	2. Pantheon x Reader - Always there

_„They are called gods, but when they die you can not hear their howls above the wind."_

It was another cold night after a fight. With a sorrowful look on your face slowly you made your way towards the few who survived. You were no warrior, couldn't even hold a shield to protect yourself. That's why you stayed behind with women and children as their husbands and sons went to battle. With everyday you had to burry more and more people as they lost their life in battle. And today only a handful came back. Yet everyone seemed to cheer.

Everyone was bloodstained yet happy. They were tired yet had such powerful voices. "We did it! The village is safe!" they called. Women around you started crying. They run towards their man, happy to see them again.

At first you felt at ease. You rushed forward to help the wounded. Well, you weren't skilled with a sword, that's true. Either way, you had a very important job because you were the medic of this small battalion. Everyone knew what they had to do. The most wounded came first, thus they carried two man into your tent. You counted everyone to know how many losses you had, that's when your heart stopped.

"Where is he?" you asked. The world around you seemed to stand still. Everyone was ignoring you. Their happiness came first after all. You weren't the only one asking such questions, yet the other wives got their answers. But you... you were ignored. Nobody dared to look into your eyes.

"W-Where is he!?" you yelled this time. A young man came over, shaking his head.

He laid a hand onto your shoulder. "I'm sorry." was all he said, making you fall to your knees. No... That's not true. Atreus couldn't be dead. No... He was Pantheon. You saw him fight creatures not form this world. Voidspawns, Beast and even Darkin. Still, he returned back after every fight.

You had to think really quick. "Anora?" you yelled as you stood back up. "Anora! Take care of the wounded. Stop all the bleeding, give them medicine. I will be back before the sun rises." Saying this you run to your tent grabbing a bag full of medical equipment.

"Healer? W-What are you doing" asked your discipline. "You can't go back there! It's too dangerous. We need you here. Our people need your help. I can't do it alone."

Anger fueled your inner demon. "Your people are what we fought for! Now suddenly the thread is gone you don't need Pantheon anymore. Now you will leave him to die?! He fought for you and your people. Now it's time I fight for my family!" you yelled angrily. Without watching back, you grabbed the helmet Atreus gifted you once and put it on. On your way out of the tent you took a blade that was lying around. So, your journey began.

You wandered though sand with only a path of blood and the light of the full moon guided your way. The further you went the more danger lurked around every corner. The rift was properly still open. The plan was to fight the void creations back and block it, yet smaller beings could sure pass through. Those small enemies wouldn't endanger the farmers living a few miles away.

Your lungs hurt as you breathed in some sand. How long were you on your feet? You didn't know. The only thing you knew was that with every second the chances of finding Atreus alive decreased. Suddenly a small void-born spider attacked you. It was a hard time for you to block it's attacks with the sword and even harder to hit it. But once you did it run away. Thankfully.

Not long after you reached the battlefield. It was here were brave man fell to protect their family. And there you saw him. Sitting in the cold sand, blood all over his face and hair. On his lap laid a young man, no, it was only a boy. Did the villagers send him to fight?

You run as fast as you could to reach them. That's when Pantheon noticed you. By the stars, he was still alive. Slowly he moved his head so that he could see you. Tears run down your face as you kneeled before him.

"Heavens! You are alive!" you cried. Your backpack landed between your legs, ready to treat any wounds.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" he uttered. "it's dangerous!"

First you started to look after the kid, who sadly died a time ago. You were to late... again. "I'm here because you didn't come back! The hell I care if it's dangerous."

"You stupid woman. You could die out here."

You ignored him, silently tending to his wounds noticing his Femur was broken. So that's why he couldn't make it back. That was not something you could fix. Maybe it was the adrenalin or maybe just happiness, either way you felt really powerful. You had to go back to the camp so that you could tent to his leg. Considering he could not walk on his own it was up to you to bring him there.

"Let's bring you home." You whispered as you held your hand for him to grab. Of course, he took it and you helped him up. Next thing you know was his arm around your shoulder. No... More like his whole torso was leaning on you. He was really heavy. It will take the both of you a long time to return home.

"Why did you come? You know the beyond can have me when I am done." After all you did, he was still protesting.

"No, you are not done yet. As long as I can fix you, you will return from every battle."

A short silence filled the air. You could see that he was taken a back. What else did he expect? It was not your first time to help him out. And it won't be the last one.

"Thank you (Y/N). You are a brave soul. That's what I love about you." he finally admitted. "I only care for your wellbeing. Do you really think I want you to die because of my own stupidity?"

"Atreus... " you started but he interrupted you.

"You know I gave up on that name."

"And I don't care. Be Pantheon for everyone out there. Be their hero! Save this godforsaken world. But for me... for me you are just a man. You are just Atreus in my presence. Once you can't fight, I will be the shield to protect you. Even if it may cost my life. As long as I can protect you, it's enough. I may not be strong; I can't cast any spells or fight – yet I can be a meat shield and fix you up after every battle. And that's because my feelings for you keep me going."

"You are one stubborn woman (Y/N). I respect you. More than anyone else. Thank you for protecting me again and again."


	3. Zed x Reader - Light

Being a healer can be a really hard work. You must be ready no matter the time. Even at midnight someone might call you to save a life and you must rush over to the emergency room. But it is also rewardable. Every life you save is a little victory. Mostly you treat small injuries and tent to psychological trauma. Sometimes you patch up new recruits after their training. And sometimes you just sit in your office and talk to Kayn.

Though other times you would just sit in silence with Zed and enjoy a cup of coffee while he was looking over the training. You were a part of the Order for a long time. To be honest you were their first healer, thus you know every important person closely. After all, you shouldn’t be lying to your medic.

At first you started to work for Zed only because you wanted to rebel against your family who wanted you to become a ninja instead of a medic. But as time passed, you got to love this work. Only here you felt accepted for who you really were. No one asked stupid questions – okay, maybe Kayn did, but that’s something different. Everyone had respect for you. Also… You can’t just leave. What if something happened to Zed or Kayn after all? Zed was the best in his art, but even he has his limits. Not only once you needed to stich him up.

You bonded over the time. He didn’t talk much, and you knew, he had blood on his hands, but who are you to judge what is right and what is wrong? And well, those hardest to love need it most.

A sudden knock brought you back to reality. “Name and business?” you asked over the closed door.

“It’s me” was all the person on the other side said. Of course, you knew who it was by their voice and attitude.

“Come on in, Master.” You answered and soon enough Zed came into your office. Only then you noticed it was already past midnight. He was holding a candle in one hand and a plate in the other.

“I bought you some food since you didn’t show up the whole day.” He noticed as he set the plate in front of you.

“Oh, thank you, Master. I was busy finding a way to help Kayn control the darkin even better. I didn’t mean to trouble you.” you smiled at the ninja on the other side of your desk. You though he would leave immediately, yet he did not. Thus, you asked: “Is there something bothering you, Master?”

He sighed. “You don’t need to call me that, (Y/N).” He paused. “There was something on my mind for a long time now. How comes you are here? Not that I mind it. It’s just… you are to innocent. You don’t really fit into the order. So why not leave now that you have had proper training. Everyone is looking for a healer as good as you.”

Oh… You didn’t expect him to ask you such things. “Well, I feel like I belong here. Maybe it’s foolish of me to believe, yet I think everyone needs at least a little light in the darkness. After all, no path is darker that with your eyes closed. I’m here to keep your eyes open. So that every time you leave for a mission, you come back in one piece.”

Zed was listening to you like he always did. Most of the time you were the one doing all the talk. He was fast to detect any lies, so why even bother trying? He was a big part of why you stayed. “I see.” He whispered under his mask. Was your answer insufficient? Did you offend him?

“Of course, I don’t doubt your abilities. Please don’t get me wrong.” You added.

_All you wanted was peace. No more fighting._

_A dream never to come true._

Slowly you approached the male and smile at him. He lets his fingers tangle with yours as you tried to understand him. Deep inside he had a child’s pure heart – you were sure of it. So… After all of this tell me: what is a hero? Could it be that true heroes hide behind the shadows of their past and although they suffered a lot they still can smile? Everyone can be a hero if they just want to. That’s how it really is – and always will be.

Even the worst person is a hero for someone. It’s not about the actions but about the perspective.

Then, you heard a faint chuckle. “It’s okay. I understand.”

It’s not the first time you touched. You have been getting closer every day. But today, it felt different.

“You know (Y/N), I feel safe around you. That’s why I come here ever now and then. When you didn’t come to eat I was a bit afraid you would leave. And I can’t let that happen. I need you. More than anyone else.”

You didn’t know Zed could have a side this soft. It was different to the personality he showed to everyone else. For them, he was the Master, the strong and independent man he was. But in your presence… It was different.

You shook your head. “I’m not planning on leaving.” You said with a low voice and a tint of red on your cheeks. Slowly he lifted his hand to your rose cheeks, knowing it was embarrassing for you and chuckled. “Don’t make fun of me! It’s not fair, I can’t see your face after all…” you mumbled a little annoyed.

He was thinking about what your said for a second. “You are right.” He said nodding and let go of you, only to remove his mask. You really didn’t believe your eyes. Did he really just take of his mask? It’s not the first time you saw his face, since you were his medic, but it still was a shocking act. His face looked so pure. His skin was so light and delicate since it almost never saw light. His hair was longer than the last time you saw it, but it was still as white. All in all, he was handsome.

“Look me in the eyes and say, why you won’t leave.” He requested you to do. Now, your cheeks were a bright red.

“W-Well…. I n-need to patch you up.”

He laid his hand on your cheek once again. “Is that all?”

You nodded.

“If you are telling the truth, then I’m disappointed. I’m leaving on a mission tomorrow morning and I don’t know if I’ll come back. Kayn is already prepared to take over the Order for me if that’s the case. I wanted to see you one last time because you make me feel thinks no one else does.”

“What?!” you interrupted. “No… You can’t.”

“Would you miss me?” he whispered and before you knew it, your hands were around his neck. Maybe if you hug him strong enough he wont be able to move?

“Don’t go… Yes, I will miss you.”

Suddenly he laughed, kissed your forehead and put his mask back on. “I was just teasing you. Take a day off tomorrow. I will pick you up in the noon for a proper meal.”

You just stood there, buffed. “W-Wait, what???” Confusion was written all over your face. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes. Now get some sleep. I have a matter to attend to.” With this said, he went towards the door and you sat back down before your desk, looking at the food he brought you. “Oh and (Y/N).” he looked at you once again. “Please don’t change. Don’t let the light inside you die. You are the beacon that guides me in the darkness. I can always count on you.”

“I won’t. I will be your light forever. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a bit ooc. But hey, there will be a part 2 where they do go out so at least there is some good news.


	4. Dark Cosmic Jhin x Reader - Event Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on the song:  
> Les Friction - Love Comes Home

**Event Horizon**

In the vast darkness of space are born beautiful things. You were one of those. A female type stellar being born from a pacifist star. Dawn chases Dusk and Dusk beckons Dawn – two lovers locked in an endless circle. Where there is light so is shadow, because one can not exist without the other. Thus (Y/N) is never far from Jhin, her shining light always above his deep shadow.

**_I want your love. I want it back._ **

**_I wanted all that I would give to you._ **

Jhin is always a step ahead of you, leading you to his dark embrace. His insatiable hunger for art driving him forward.

**_Be still my dear. I know it's true._ **

**_The rising tide will lift my love to you._ **

The dark blue of the skies above you became littered with rays of warm yellows, mellow oranges and gentle reds. You watched, wide-eyed and amazed as the morning colors blended and overtook the dark blue of the night, absorbing the shining stars in the process. You watched it most mornings, but it still never ceased to amaze you.

Jhins new artwork brought you down to a place called Runterra. There you would watch the sun rise almost every morning. Just as much Jhin needs the night you need the day to feel powerful.

Suddenly you heard footsteps and shortly after someone sat down beside you. The gravity of his stars pulled you a bit closer to him. You turned your head around to see Jhin sitting right next to you.

“ ** _I'm in the dark. I've lost the moon_**.” He whispered under his mask without looking at you. His gaze was set on the sun, just like yours before he paid you a visit. It’s funny how both of you were born in such different ways, yet you were amazed by the same things.

_**But my love, my love, my love comes home to you** _

He was born from the dark star, bringing chaos into the world of the living. And you? As the benevolent ruler of the stars, Ashe fires her arrows across the endless darkness of space, creating new constellations wherever they fall. And that’s how you came to be. A light cosmic being to balance out the entropy of the universe.

“You did not lose your moon. I was only gone for a day. There a places here I wanted to see before we leave.” You answered with a sweet voice.

“Will you stay by my side?” he asked again without looking in your direction.

“ _ **Forever my love**_.” A smile painted on your lips. Slowly you reached for his hand. And as soon as you touched it, it was like both of your beings mixed together to create endless peace. When you both were near each other you balanced yourself out. He was there to protect you, you were there to keep him calm.

**_And ever above_ **

**_Oh my love, my love, my love comes home to you_ **

“ _ **Show me the way.**_ ” you called out. Now he was facing you. With a small nod he stood up and pulled you up to his level. Jhin was a lot taller than you, but it never matter. After all, the Stars made you perfect for each other.

_**I'll make it new** _

_**My love, my love, my love comes home to you** _

“Can I have the last dance my love?” he asked with a shadow over his voice. You know he was sad and it surprised you a bit since you never saw him this way. You nodded. He pulled you close to him and you placed your head on his chest.

“So we are going to leave today?” you asked disappointed. This world was beautiful. It was full of live, love and beautiful colors.

He nodded shortly, then started to move to the sound of a silent music around you. Even with the sun rising you could still hear the stars sing their melodies as well as the nature around you. It was just a feeling of belonging somewhere, a soft muse in your inner self.

Even without real music the two of you danced in one rhythm. It was a slow dance under the stars und sun. No one said something. Although you couldn’t see his face you know Jhin was smiling at you.

_**I will not wake for living** _

_**I'll come to you in dreams** _

_**I will be there in silence** _

_**You will know what it means** _

“Can I dance with you again someday?” he asked softly into the dance.

You chuckled. “Every time you want. I’m always yours.” Then you placed a small kiss onto his mask, right where his cheek would be.

_**Darling don't wake, don't wake yourself tonight** _

_**My love, my love, I am your satellite** _

_**Why do we wake ourselves from paradise** _

_**Why do we let it bring our good lives down** _

_**What if we're all just sleeping satellites** _

_**Why do we drift so far from home** _

_**Why do we wake ourselves from paradise** _

_**Where we will never be alone** _

“ ** _All my love comes home to you._** ” Was all he said as he laid his chin on top of your hair and creased your soft cheek. “You are my muse, the most beautiful star of all.”

“Always the romantic you have ever been, my love.”

“You deserve only the best.”

Both of you were awaiting the end of the universe and the beginning of the next, like you always did. Together. Dawn and Dusk, Sun and Moon. A pair made in heaven.


	5. Obsidian Dragon Sett x Reader - Dragon

_**Dragon** _

People love blood when it's not their own. But tavern brawls are boring, and wars never have good seating. Thus, the famed fighting pits of Noxus opened shortly after the city's own founding. A lot of bad things happened down there, yet, the pits remained open, filling the city's purse with gold from the ends of the Earth.

In the pits, people fought each other for fame and glory and gold. A lot of gold. Enough to invest in rigorous training and a stable home.

After all, everyone wants to know who is the best, and of course, who isn't, for the crowds don't come only to see men fight well. The culture disgusted you, but still, there you sat. Right in front of the ring cheering loudly. It may be true, that you didn’t like the people enjoying this kind of sport, but you didn’t hate the fighters. To be honest, you had feelings for one of them for a long time.

You cheered for Sett as he was fighting his final battle of this season. His opponent was at least two feet taller than him, which was huge! Even so he was winning. Ever hit that bounced off of his crystalline skin made his enemy tremble.

That’s right. Sett was lucky enough to get the blessing of the obsidian dragon, making him even stronger than he already was.

Suddenly a bell rung, and the crowd sprung up. Sett was the last one standing. He reached with his fist to his nose to rub away some blood, then he grinned. All you could do was smile and clap your hands together. You were his best fan.

Directly after the fight a lot of girls rushed to him, trying to get his attention, yet Sett had only eyes for you. You were the first one to accept his non-human appearance while others were judging him and his mother. Sett was your best friend even before he got famous.

“(Y/N)!” he called as he passed everyone. “I did it!” he yelled happily.

“Of course you did! I never doubted that!” you cried back and jumped onto him. He spun you around like you didn’t weight anything. Jealous eyes were glued to the both of you.

“Let’s grab some food. I’m starving.” He laughed as he set you down. You nodded. As you were leaving the arena with the new champion everyone made room for you to pass. No one wants to get hurt after all. They just want to see other people getting hurt. Even those who bet against Sett were to afraid to cross his path now.

After a short walk you reached your destination. It was a small restaurant led by an older Ionian man who cooked a lot of noodles. The first thing Sett did was yell “Two bowls of Ramen old man” then the two of you sat down. You visited this place often so you kind of knew the owner.

“How are you feeling? Are you hurt?” you finally asked.

“I’m fine. Nothing but a scratch here and there. Don’t worry.”

You didn’t need to wait long until your food was delivered. At the time you ate your bowl Sett finished two. He must have been really hungry.

“I’m so proud of you.” The longer you watched him the more you lost yourself. All you could do was smiling. Fighting made him happy and this made you happy too. After each fight he was so calm and relaxed. It felt like he was a whole different person than in the fighting pit. His cocky grin was still ever present.

You leaned on his side letting your head drop on his shoulder. He was so warm. So tough yet so soft to your touch.

And then all of a sudden, he put one hand on your face. Your eyes widen in shock but you smiled at him feeling his hot hand against your cheek. It was a soft touch like nobody did it to you before. You expected his hands to be rough and cold, yet they were the opposite.

“I want to kiss you, I want to feel what it’s like to have your lips on mine,” he whispers back to you in a lower voice but sounding amusing. In his eyes you could see a light that made you melt under his touch.

Was he just fooling you, making a big joke out of it? Are you perhaps dreaming? You didn’t know.

“(Y/N), may I?” he caught your attention.

“Are you kidding me?” you asked, knowing what he thought about himself. He could have every girl out there. So why would he chose you?

He laughed. “No, I’m not joking!”

Slowly you nodded.

He leaned all the way in, and you lean forward to him till your lips met together. Soft and warm, sweet and spicy, with a taste of ramen you loved so much to share with him. His hand was still on your face and that warmth has taken over your anxious soul.

Two people kissing for the first time. Two idiots in love with each other.

Your lips almost burn at his touch. It felt so good. Your minds were spinning around nonstop. With the time pass, you got crazy. And then you pulled back away from him panting. You looked at his face and could see his admiration towards you.

 _Damn, that was great!_ was all you could think.

“Haha. You taste like… ramen! ” he exclaimed and poked your cheek.

“S-Sett!” you stuttered with a blush over your nose.

“What?” he asked you confused.

“It’s not what a girl wants to hear after a kiss!” angry but giggling you punched his shoulder. It probably hurt you more than him.

“Oh… Then –“ he pulled you close to him so you could fell his breath on your neck “You taste sweet my lovely (Y/N).”

"That is way better. You know, sometimes you can be such an idiot. But I love that about you."


	6. Yone x Reader - Inner Demon

**Inner Demon**

_**I had wandered the walls forever** _

_**But came upon a way for my return** _

_**Heard your name in a conversation** _

_**Your kindness I'd yet to learn** _

You sat on a bench in your own garden, replaying old memories in your head. You tried your best to recall his voice, the way his hair moved in the wind, the kind of smile he would gift you. All that stayed are washed out memories of someone who left a long time ago. Every time you see Yasuo, he reminds you of Yone; bringing back the heart ache.

**_For now you are a part of me_ **

**_I will defend and honor thee_ **

**_Jealousy will get me into trouble_ **

If only you had protected him. If only he had heard you out. If only he wasn’t focused so much on his brother, Yone would still be alive. It was your fault. You swore to your self to protect him like he always protected you. But now… He was gone. You were left alone with a broken heart.

_**Sad am I to never hear you sigh** _

_**Of ecstasy, and fingertips** _

_**You're trembling. We share a kiss** _

_**Our worlds eclipse** _

This deep sorrow that was feeding on you made you feel restless. You were tired all the time. Why not give up fully? Why not join him in the spirit realm?

_**But if there's no desire** _

_**To get back out alive** _

_**You're a zero!** _

“You need to forgive yourself, (Y/N).” you heard a soft whisper in the wind. Suddenly a massive shadow was covering you. It rose from behind you, slowly covering the sun, making you shiver. You felt like you could not breath. Something was pressing down on your chest without really touching you. Unable to move your body, you panicked.

“Forgive myself?” you asked the wind. “I can’t…. I couldn’t even tell him my feeling.”

The shadow behind you grew bigger and bigger. The feeling of being drained from emotions and live grew stronger. What was it?

Suddenly someone stood right in front your sitting body. A red sword hovered right above your head, as if he stabbed something. You could even feel the presence it would hit. There really was something behind you, feeding on you!

“You can do it (Y/N)!” said the man Infront of you. His long dark hair danced in the wind. Was he just your imagination?

_**You're bigger. Bigger!** _

_**Why do you hide?** _

It was time for you to let go of your sadness. You one could do so if you told yourself everything you wanted to tell Yone. Somehow you thought this way the Masked Man that came with the wind would disappear. That he is here to bring you forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, Yone. I couldn’t save you. I wish… I wish I could have said what I feel for you. I love you…. But… It’s not my time to die. I can’t visit you as for now. We will see each other, but not now. Forgive me please.”

Suddenly a light erupted behind you. Soft dust landed on your head and shoulders. Finally, you were able to move. The strange man before you pulled out his blade with a quick motion and created a mask, which he hung around his waist. He was really there to save your soul.

You expected him to disappear as well, but he did not. He just stood there looking at you. That’s when you noticed. He looked different, had his hair lose and wore a mask – yet the way he was holding his blades, the way he looked at you…

“… Yone..?” you question the man in front of you.

His answer was an unrushed nod. He reached his hand towards you. Without hesitation you grabbed it, letting him pull you to his level, straight into his arms.

“I didn’t knew how you felt about me. I am sorry, that I left you. Yasuo told me everything. I was a fool to not believe you. Will you forgive me?”

You nodded rapidly. Tears streaming form your eyes. “Yes! Yes of course!” You sobbed into his bare chest. “B-But how is that possible? You were dead! I attended your funeral…”

His hand caressed your hair slowly. “I will tell you everything in time. I’m just glad, I made it in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Zero Eclipse"
> 
> Sorry, it ended up short... :c


	7. Spirit Blossom Thresh x Reader (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 18+ Chapter with Sexual Content!

_**Burning Love (Lemon)** _

You woke up in a place you knew way to good. So it happened again. Someone killed you again. For the fifth time now. Or did you kill yourself? To be honest, you didn’t remember. All you knew is that you wake up in the spirit realm quit often.

You see, you got the ability to recover from every wound and harm, but it takes time for your body, thus your soul goes to the spirit realm for that time.

You noticed just now that once again the fox spirit was there to pick you up. You smiled and waved at Ahri, knowing where you have to go anyway. All she did was just shake her head. She lost your soul to… him.

Shortly after you arrived at your destination: the river of souls. There you saw him. After all the time you spend together, Thresh became a close friend to you. Maybe even more than that. He looked surprised to see you again.

“Oh hello there. I didn’t expect you here so soon. I do hope you enjoyed your taste of freedom.” He said in his charming voice as he waved his hook to greet you.

You crossed the river quickly to embrace the spirit. His purple skin was a little rough to the touch, but you didn’t mind.

“Nice to see you too Thresh!” you chimed happily.

He smiled at you sheepishly with his golden jaw. “Welcome home.” After your short greetings he used his lantern to enter his sanctuary. Here he took his human form, looking as handsome as ever.

“I have the feeling you keep coming back just to see me!” he grinned at you. A small tint of red blush showed on his pale cheeks.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” you teased him back.

Both of you sat down on the pillows on the ground talking for a short while. Then Thresh looked like he had an idea to repay you. He clapped his hands and all the candles in the room went off. There was only a dim light, making it hard for you to see.

"C'mon Thresh, this is not funny!” Your hands rubbed his back to make sure he was still there and wouldn’t leave you in the dark. And suddenly something grabbed your wrist and you've been pulled over him on ground. A bright grin and shining violet eyes were looking at you. Without the chance to protest, he pulled you under him and sat up on your hips pinning you to the mattress. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked suspicious but still with a grin. So that was his revenge?

You decided to play along. "What if I missed my _spirit boyfriend_ badly?"

" _Boyfriend_?” he mused, as if he never heard someone say that word to him. For a short while his blush got even redder. “Then you're here at the right moment, because your _spirit boyfriend_ felt lonely without you." he purred while coming nearer to your face. His cold breath meet your hot one. And as he noticed your blush he laughed. "You're cute when your blushing."

Not able to say anything you laid under him with your body getting hotter.

All of a sudden Thresh looked serious. As if he was deciding if what he is about to do to you was right. You were friends after all. You were the only one he could talk to on a semi regular basis. "Have you drunk something?" he asked, making sure you are yourself.

"I'm drunk in love." was your counterargument with a sweet smile. You caught him out of guard. This short moment was perfect for you to reach up and putting a soft kiss on his lips. That's when a red dust appeared on his cheeks once again. Now reaching from ear to ear. "You're cute when you're blushing." you mimic him. Who was teasing whom?

"Aren’t you thinking much of yourself making fun of me?" asked Thresh with a seductive manner. He took your both hands in one of his and pinned them above your heads, waiting for your answer. His long and tender fingers were to strong for you to even try to escape.

"Well, if you consider that I come to you all the time, maybe there is a reason behind it." you said temptingly biting your lower lip. This was when the spirit couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head to your level and pressed his cold lips against your soft ones, liking on them and nibbling while begging for entrance. And as your pink tongue touched his slightly violet and long one, you felt shivers down your spine. You let him explore your mouth before the fight took over to his side. It made you moan which made him grin and deepening the kiss. For one moment you opened your left eye so you could see this one special grin you could feel against your lips. It was that kind of grin he made when everything went as he planned.

Seeing you peek on him, Thresh bit down on your tongue, so your both eyes shot open. Then he let go of your lips and got to your neck, still holding your hands above your head. With his free hand he made his way under your shirt where his slender hand stayed on your tummy creasing your skin softly.

“Is that what you do to all your special visitors down here?” you panted under the heat of his touch. His claws slowly reached higher and higher, until he reached your breast.

“You are the only special visitor I get.” Was all he said between kisses.

He bit down lightly on your neck making you moan once again, and then licked at it lightly. He planted butterfly kisses on your jaw, till he reached your ear and bit it kind of roughly.

"Th-Thresh!" you stuttered with your mind clouded with lust. If someone would tell you, you'd fall for a spirit you'd laugh at them. But now... now you were the happiest person on the world. You loved him. All of him. His human and demon appearance. How didn’t you get it sooner? Why did it take this kind of actions for you to notice your own feelings?

You tried to free your hands, but Thresh’ grip stayed like it was.

As cool air made contact with your bare skin you gasped and made a small shiver run through your body. Thresh captured your lips once again in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid over your bottom lip asking for entrance, but this time you decided to tease him by keeping your mouth closed.

The spirit gave a small growl then slid his cold hand up your back to grasp your bra clip undoing it after a second. This action made you gasp in surprise, giving Thresh his opening to slid his tongue into your mouth.

With this kiss he let go of your hands, so you could lay them on his face and crease his cheeks. In the same time his hands made their was too your now open bra, trying to get rid of it without pulling off your shirt. Since it wasn't that easy you helped him. Now you could feel his claws against your soft flesh. Your hands reached up to his horns, grabbing them hard. This made the spirit moan.

With a glance you saw salvia run down his chin and also covering your whole neck. His hands started fondling your breasts. Your fingers run down from horn to his neck, where you rubbed his skin, before pulling onto his hair. For one moment he released your breast, but only to get grip on your shirt and to toss it somewhere.

Grinning, he started to nibble on your skin and plant butterfly kisses all over your now bare chest.

"Th-Thresh, you – ah! You cheater." you protested. But that was fine as well. Even when your face got red you couldn't hide anymore. Your back arched in pleasure, wanting to be way closer to him.

"Honey, you might want to stop drooling, don't ya?"

You blushed madly catching yourself staring at his muscular torso. It's not like you haven't seen him without a shirt or anything, it just stunned you every single time. He. Was. A. Spirit. How could he look so good?

As Thresh had his way with your breasts, you decided to slid your hands up to his horns again, as you noticed they made him feel good.

Moans and growls filled the halls.

You continued to caress with one of your hand as the other played with his pointy ears. He freed your breast which was now covered with his salvia and pulled your sweatpants off and tugged teasingly at your panties. A chill shot up your back, making you shudder. He smirks in delight. Kissing down all the way to the rim of your panties he took his sweet time. Softly he rubbed over your clothed womanhood giving you shivers all over your body. Your fingers gripped harder on his horns making him groan. He shoved your legs apart, so he would have a good look, while taking the panties aside, so he could put one of his clawed fingers inside of you, shortly afterwards another followed, just like your moans. You bend your spine to feel his fingers deeper in you. And as he scissorsed them, you couldn't hold your cry back: "Th-Thraaaa-" You weren't even able to finish as he captured your lips.

His hand left your inners wet and needy. But not only were you in this state. You could feel how Thresh’ length pressed on your entrance.

Suddenly the spirit let go of you, giving you a warmhearted smile. "Are you s-sure you want to do it?" he asked with deep red blush on his pale face.

You've never nodded as fast as now. "I love you Thresh. Of course I want to." Hungrily your hands reached to his belt, trying to undo it.

With your words all his sorrows were washed away – just like your panties and his bottoms and boxers.

He was just like you imagined it. The spirit was just as horny as you, making his length hard. He moved so he was at your entrance holding your legs tightly, but he never lost eye contact with you.

"Ready?" he asked with a husky voice as his tip touched your lower lips.

You nodded once again. The spirit thrust himself into you within seconds of your answer. Together you both moaned and Thresh kept a fast pace. He held your hips tightly as you had your arms locked around his neck. Both of your bodies were already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

The room became filled with light pants, you mostly trying to catch your breath for the most part. Still Thresh wasn't quite himself. He locked eyes with your (e/c) orbs. This was one of the few times he didn't look so pessimistic or sadistic or even cheeky and had a true smile on his face.

"Thre- Ahh-GAHHH!' you scream. He found the spot after a while and thrusted himself into that one spot continuous. Thresh letting out loud grunts and pants kept going harder. And suddenly he grunted loudly shouting your name in a husky tone. You climaxed as well and let yourself fall into stasis.

After a short while Thresh was lying on top of you panting heavily. You put your arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He may be a monster, but your heart, your soul, belonged to him. He made you happy all over again. And somehow you were really grateful for your condition, since it allowed you to meet this man.

"I think I love you, (Y/N)…” he whispered into your ear, watching your reaction, "I love you too." He took your hand into his playing tiredly with your hot fingers. His skin wasn’t cold anymore.

“Stay with me in the spirit realm.” He pleats as he slowly caresses your fingers and places soft kisses on your cheeks.

You nodded. “Maybe I should stay here.”


	8. Yasuo x Reader - (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 18+ story with erotic content.

** Training (Lemon) **

Yasuo and you were training again. The loud clashing of steel on steel was the only thing you could hear at that moment. Warm summer wind blew over your skin as you moved in the hot sun of Ionia. Flashbacks of you and Yasuo fighting with sticks under Yone’s careful eyes filled your head, making you smile. Then you saw the now adult Yasuo. He changed so much, yet you stayed his friend. He had a lot more character now, even though he was a lot calmer.

Suddenly you lost your footing, falling backwards. Yasuo pointed his Katana at your chin, tapping it softly.

“You should let it go, (Y/N). You are not a good fighter.” he said as his eyes laid on you.

“I’m doing this because I care about you!” you finally snap, your voice now almost angry. Yasuo knew exactly why you were training. You wanted to stand by his side and not hide in his shadow. You wanted to share his burden. “You have no reason to make me stop!”

The words build in your gut and leave your mouth as a desperate cry before you can do a thing to stop it.

“I do, because I fucking love you!”

“I love you too, damn it!”

You both freeze the second the yell tears out of Yasuo’s lips. Both of your eyes widen in shock, your breathing heavy and off from the fighting.

Yasuo reaches a hand out to help you get back on your feet without looking at you. You accepted his help, but somehow the two of you just fell down on the soft, green grass. He was laying on top of you. The friction between you explodes violently. You don’t know who makes the first move. All you know is that in the blink of an eye, you’re pushed down and your lips are locked in a feverish kiss. Your head tilts, you let out a throaty moan, and grasp the fabric of Yasuo’s coat.

You feel his firm mouth against yours, determinedly stealing your breath, his hands grab your waist. You part your legs instantly and wrap them around Yasuo’s middle, pulling him in against you, and you hear him grunt into the kiss. You tug on his lower lip with your teeth before slipping your tongue into his parted mouth. His hold on your waist tightens as he leans in.

He pushes your tongue back in your mouth with his, his breathing is frantic, one of his hands moving up from your waist. He pushes his fingers into your still dampened hair and grabs it. Your moans and gasps for breath are lost against his lips, all of his inhibitions gone as his other hand slides down your thigh.

You’re both completely blinded. By rage, by lust, by attraction, by affection. All those feelings that have steadily been brewing inside your minds are now being poured out in a violent, ravenous explosion.

You break the kiss just to bury your face into his neck. You kiss, suck and nibble on every inch you can get your lips on, your palm resting against his firm chest. There, your fingers traced over each scar. Some you knew the story of, some were new. But all of them were connected to a painful memory for sure. You wanted to make those memories go away.

You bite down at the spot where you can feel his rapid pulse, your legs pulling him even closer until you can feel the hardness in his pants pressing against your womanhood. You want it. You want it so bad your breath gets stuck in your throat.

You move your lips, trailing a path from his collar bone to his jaw, up towards his ear. You feel him shiver as your hot breath hits the sensitive skin on his ear lobe, and you tug at it needily with your teeth.

You place one hand on his jaw, the other sliding down his chest until you meet the hem of his trousers. You slip under the fabric and feel his toned stomach under the palm of your hand.

Yasuo groans and pulls back until your lips reluctantly detach from him. He grabs his shirt and throws it off. You didn’t bother putting on a bra earlier, so your upper body is now bare. There he noticed your own scars you never showed him.

You meet his gaze briefly; his eyes look even darker than usual in the bright light. You see the raw lust and want he’s no longer holding back. His eyes move from yours to your flushed cheeks, your messed-up hair, down to your unclaimed neck, before they finally reach your naked chest.

“You are beautiful.” he whispered.

His hands cup your breasts and you feel his fingertips, roughened from the life of a warrior, rolling over your nipples. You bite your lip, your breathing hastening as he teases your nipples until they’re hardened under his touch. Your legs move automatically, they loop around his lower back and you roll your hips, rubbing your clothed hotness against his.

He moans and grabs your hips, his thumbs moving circles around your hip bones. He pushes his covered erection against you and your eyes flutter closed. Your hands fumble a bit as you reach for his rope belt. You opened the knot before you pushed a greedy hand inside his pants, under his boxers, and finally touch his bare length. It’s fully hard, almost strained.

You wrap your fingers around it and start stroking slowly. You sense every muscle in Yasuo’s body stiffening and his head flops down against your chest. His eyes are closed, and he presses a few breathless kisses between your breasts. It’s like a woman hasn’t touched him for a long time.

You move your hand up and down, rhythm slow and sensual. His skin is heated, and he involuntarily rolls his hips to meet your touch. He raises his head and your lips meet his, the kiss turning deep in a matter of seconds.

You place your free hand on his shoulder and push him off you to lie on his back. He gives you the control voluntarily. You climb on top of him. You keep stroking him until you feel the tell-tale signs of an impending climax. Only then do you pull your hand back.

It’s not over yet.

You kissed every scar on his chest while he took of his shoulder plating and his trousers, leaving him naked, and then reach for the waistband of your sweatpants. You roll off him briefly and give him a playful look. Only, his eyes are not on your face, but glued to your lower body, watching lustfully as your legs are exposed inch by inch.

You pull your pants and socks off and carelessly toss them on the ground. You climb back on top of him, one knee on each side of his hips, now fully naked yourself. The warm summer sun shone brightly down on you, making you even more hot. Your lips meet again, you feel his hand sliding up your thigh to your ass. He gives it a small squeeze.

You’re breathing against his skin, teeth nibbling on his collar bone as he does his magic. He hisses, his eyes roll back and he grabs your hips as you waste no time positioning yourself and sinking down on his cock. You straighten your back and extend your neck as you feel him enter your body.

You watch him underneath you, his closed eyes, his heaving chest, his coarse hair, usually tidy but now tousled, and smile in absolute bliss. It’s one of the most erotic things you’ve ever seen in your life.

You start moving your body, Yasuo’s hands supporting you by your hips as you ride him. You hear the sound of skin against skin – like blade against blade – you feel him bury inside you at a delicious angle, and you moan. You throw your head back and close your eyes, your hands placing on his chest. Your hips are rolling, moving, taking every inch of him eagerly.

You hear the small grunts and groans tearing from his throat, you feel him hold onto you, one of his hands occasionally moving back to grab your butt. He’s hitting all the right spots and before you know it, you’re moving as fast as you can.

You crack an eye open, and you see him watching your exposed body on top of him, gaze lustful and almost mesmerized. You pause your movements and give him a small, knowing smile. You lean down to kiss him and as you do, you roll over and reverse your positions. Now on top of you, Yasuo quickly catches on. His forearms place on either side of your head and he starts pumping his hips up and down. Your hand disappears in his long, now messy, hair, combing through the locks.

His movements are fast and unforgiving, he breaks the kiss and you find yourself staring into his eyes. They’re inspecting every hue in your gaze, every expression that crosses your face as he takes you, and all you can do is hold onto him and moan like your life depends on it.

“Y-Yas…” you breathe, and the sound of your hoarse voice makes him go even faster. He’s relishing in every little sound you make.

You reach a shaky hand to touch yourself, but Yasuo beats you to it. He balances himself on one forearm, hips thrusting madly. He moves your hand away and starts swirling his fingers around your clit.

You have no protests.

“Fuck” you wail as the pleasure builds inside you. “Fuck, fuck, Yas, keep going.” you’re now chanting incoherently, grabbing onto his hair hard enough to hurt.

Your mouth opens in a noiseless scream, your eyes squeeze shut, and your thoughts shatter into a million pieces as you climax, your body thrashing underneath him, his face inches from yours watching you fall in shambles before his eyes.

He doesn’t last longer than you. You see the signs that he’s dangerously close, the way his muscles tense, the small shudder shooting through his body, the groan he utters against your swollen lips. All it takes is for you to clench your muscles once, and he’s gone.

He grits his teeth, one on his hands grasping your jaw, his thumb strokes your cheek clumsily. You feel him pulsate inside you, his whole body completely still for a few seconds before he finally slumps on top of you.

You stay there for a minute, trying to remember every little detail of todays day. Yasuo laid on his back next to you, looking into the sky. That wasn’t the training season you were expecting today. It was way better.

“Do you still mean it?” you asked without looking at him.

He grabbed your hand, “Of course I do. I never wanted you to have the live I have. But as I saw, you had you fair share of fights until now. Maybe I should consider training with you for real.”


	9. Hecarim x centaur!Reader - Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so in this story Hecarim is a civilian living at the blessed isles before the ruination. He and Reader are both centaurs.

**Goodbye**

Could you tell me the story of she who dreamed of nothing yet everything? Yes, the fable tales of the expanding emptiness that echoes and sings to fill the darkness with something other than the loneliness and sorrow of a sweet lasting melody.

You felt a cold wind brush over your exposed shoulder as you watched in terror how a dark presence formed far away on the see. Birds were fleeing and other animals were feeling nervous. Through your hoofs you felt the soft tremble of the ground. It has begun, like he said it would.

A sudden feeling of power overflew you. Maybe it was love? Maybe it pushed you to your limits and beyond. With Hecarim on your side, you weren't allowed to give up just like that. You had a reason to fight for. That was the only thing which passed your thoughts while choosing to not run. His smile, his silly jokes, his... everything. Hecarim had to live, even if it meant for you to die.

As fast as you could you run on all four, galloping though the beautiful land which was your home. Soon this wonderful place will be gone. You felt it deep in your bones. The ships didn’t look friendly. Furthermore, you never get so many visitors at once. The last one who visited was that woman names Kalista. Was it her doing? Who was behind it?

Fear filled your whole body. And then suddenly you felt how air filled your lungs. It was as if a green garden suddenly bloomed inside of you, repressing the cold darkness. A bright light fluted the space you just ran in. Everything was so loud, so annoying and upsetting. Monks were running around the harbor. Yelling, pushing and crying.

Suddenly someone grabbed you by your hand. “There you are!” he exclaimed breathlessly. You turned your buddy to see your Partner. You grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

“They are coming to hurt us, aren’t they?” you asked anxious, not wanting to hear the answer you already knew. Hecarim just pulled you closer to him, patting your head gently.

“It’s okay. We have prepared a ship. You will go with the others while we defend-“

“No!” you yelled pushing away. “I will not leave you!”

You felt a cold shadow over your heart. No light to guide the steps you take; like sleepwalking, but wide awake. No way you let him go. No…

“Hear me out (Y/N)… I don’t like it either. But, see it this way. There will be woman on board that need your help to calm down. They like you. You are a wonderful person.” the centaur whispered. “The People coming over just want to heal their queen. Nothing more. Everything will be alright. I promise.”

He was lying, wasn’t he?

“So…” you started as you took his hand. “You promise we will see each other again?”

He nodded. “Of course. I promise.” He lied again. Oh, poor thing. You knew him too well. But he had his reasons to lie to you after all… Thus, you decided to take the Ship. There was no time to waste. You had to leave before the intruders arrive.

You gave him your last goodbye sealed by a kiss you promised never to forget. Tears filled your eyes. The sorrow deep in you was unforgiving. And never-ending story. You knew, there was no coming back. Whatever will happen, it will be brutal. You won’t see Hecarim again. Now forced to live with a broken heart.

As you board the ship, a tear runs down your cheek. “I love you. Forever!” you tell Hecarim who was waiting at the shore, trying to hold back tears, to reassure you.

“I love you too.” He called with a hurt voice. And when the ship started to move you saw one single tear roll down his pale face.

Before you laid a cool sunset. You’ve grown used to the sunless cold. All tragedies are lined in gold, as the yellow light covered everything it touched. 

“P _lease leave me in this pitch black place, where I won’t have to face the day_.” You whispered to yourself, closing you eyes in

sorrow and fear and grieve. He let you go, so that you could live. He traded his live for yours. And you will always be grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like the story is lacking something but i just cant figure it out...


	10. Kayn x Reader - Flower

**Flowers**  
The sky above your head was already dark and the moon was the only light source. A cold breeze let your hair dance freely and made you shiver. You sat on the cold stone before the mansion not allowed to make a fire to warm you up. It was forbidden to lure anyone to your location.   
Right now everyone slept for sure. If not, they weren't at home - out on a mission possibly. It was about 3am and if you could you would sleep loudly too. But you couldn’t because of a bet you made the day before. One of your teachers said you were a chicken and that you could never stay outside for the whole night. So you bet with her. If you could stay all night long outside she would tell the Master, that you are ready for your first mission - and if you lose you have to serve her for two days.

Of course you would not lose to her. No matter how cold the night would get you, will not go back inside. There was no chance to lose. Just the imagination of finaly being accepted was great.   
So there you sat not knowing what to do all night long. Then you saw a small Flower beside your left foot and you picked it up. It felt soft under your numb fingers, when you started to rip off the petals. While doing so you remembered a ‘game’ your mother taught you.  
“He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me…” you whispered to yourself.  
Suddenly you heard footsteps beside you and before you could do anything someone sat down. It was only Kayn – a really good friend of yours. “Couldn’t sleep?” you asked him with a small grin. He nodded with a smirk.

You too nodded and went on with your little game, “He loves me not… He loves me…” And so the night went on. Kayn and you sat the whole time side by side. He listened to you. Of course he didn’t know the game was about him. Actually it was a bit embarrassing for you but if you would put the flower to the side he would figure out how you feel about him.   
You two were best friend. He knew you well – maybe too well.  
Suddenly one more breeze made you shiver. And then you felt how Kayn put an arm on your shoulder and pulled you close to him so you could sit under his blanket. You felt your cheeks go red and you looked at your flower too embarrassed to look up to his face. Fortunately it was a dark night.  
“Thank you, Kayn.” you spoke happily but not louder than a whisper. His skin was so warm, that you slowly forgot how cold the night really was and how late it was by now. There were rarely moments when you two can spend some time together without the whole crew, so you enjoyed every second with him. Mostly you can only train together, but even that is hard, since he is much better than you. Even Master Zed is training personally with him! 

At moments like this you feel like you are his and he is yours. But it was only a dream of yours.

When the next breeze came you felt no more chills and went on with your game. “He loves me not…” Slowly the flower run out of petals and soon you ripped of the last one. Nearing the end you whispered to yourself too sleepy to speak aloud. And when the last petal fell to the flor you let the stalk go and it felt to the floor where all the petals laid.  
“So… does he love you?”  
For the first time since morning you heard Kayn's voice. It made you heart skip a beat. Somehow you felt really comfortable and you weren’t afraid at all - even though it was pitch black outside. Maybe it was the late hour that made you so cozy.

A soft giggle escaped your lips. How you loved his voice. “According to the flower he loves me. Or maybe I just miscounted.”  
Now it was his time to chuckle. “The flower never lies.”

“Do you think so?”  
He nodded his head.

“It would be too nice to be true.” you laughed softly and looked up to your friend. He, of course, looked back with a goofy grin. He too looked sleepy.  
“So you’re telling me the flowers were wrong all the time?” he asked leading in slowly. Your heart stopped to move for a short span of time and all you could do was thinking that this have to be a dream. Yeah… For sure you fell asleep and are now dreaming.  
“It depends on what the flowers told you.” was your response. With a caress far more gentle than any silk, he touched your cheeks with his hands. Then, when his lips were about to touch yours, he whispered his answer. His hot breath against your lips and cheeks.

“She loves me.”

A grin formed on your lips and you put your hand on the two hearts that hung from his hood. “And he loves me.” With this you pulled him down so your lips met. Your eyes fell shut and you felt clearly how Kayn grinned into the kiss. His lips tasted somehow sweet and when you pulled away you were too afraid to open your eyes. You just leaned your head against his shoulder, not letting go of his arm.   
He rested his head upon yours and there you sat watching the sun rise.   
“I love you.” was all he said and shortly afterwards your teacher and Master Zed came to pick you up. When they saw you together under Kayn's blanket they looked kind of surprised.


	11. Yone x Reader - Nights

**Nights**

_All I want is nothing more_   
_To hear you knocking at my door_   
_'Cause if I could see your face once more_   
_I could die a happy man I'm sure._

  
It was a silent night. Your pet dog, that was sleeping by your feet and your husband to your left. Like every night you stayed up late, until Yone was asleep and you could turn of the lights. For him, you would do everything.

So you did. You waited for one year, two months and five days – counting every hour the two of you spend separated. Everyday you were roaming the streets of your hometown, asking people about him, but they never knew something that could be of use for you. You even visited nearby healers, taverns and the graveyard. The time when Yone was gone was pure hell for you. Since your parents didn't like him, they were glad when they heard of his disappearance. They wanted to take you back to their house and promised to marry you off to a good looking Noxian soldier.  
Of course you never told Yone. He went through hell and back - and you didn't want to cause him more pain. Yes, you met Yasuo some time after Yone didn't come back home and he told you what happened. Still, you couldn't believe that your loved one was dead. It was impossible. 

He told you stories of a world filled with monsters and shadow creatures. He told you, how he had chase some sort of demons, now that he was back - but that was to much for you to comprehend. Yonr mentioned other beings he met in the spirit real. One of them was a Fox who guided him. 

Of course, the ninjas of Ionia didn't believe him really. For them, he went missing in a forest and couldn't find his way back. It was impossible. How would he get lost in a forest where natur was kind to you, as long as you are kind to it? Also Yone would never lie to you. Thus you believed him. Also there were this strange clothes and a red mask he was wearing and the fact that he appeared before you door just like nothing happened. You never asked how he could go back to you, why anyway? It didn't matter. You wouldn't comprehend it. 

_So you brought out the best of me,_   
_A part of me I've never seen._   
_You took my soul and wiped it clean._   
_Our love was made for movie scenes ._

  
Suddenly your love started screaming in his dream. Short after he sat up, panicking. “(y/n)?!” he cried.  
“I'm here.” you answered and took his hand. Then you lit the light again. Yone was a little afraid of the darkness, just as if it could kill him at any giving moment. Maybe that's where those demons hide? “I'm here darling.” you whispered and pulled his head onto your shoulder. “It's okay.”  
A short time he was silent. “I'm sorry...”  
You shook your head. “Don't be.” You placed a small kiss onto his forehead.

You could feel his breath against your cheeks that slowly turned red.  
“Yone what are yo-“ you were cut off with a pair of lips on your own. Surprised your eyes shoot open and you didn’t know what to do. It wasn't your fist kiss, but it felt that way. Butterflies filled your stomach and your cheeks were scarlet now. Yone opened his eyes half not breaking the kiss. As you looked at him you closed your eyes and kissed back. Your hands took their way to his neck and his were at your waits pulling you closer to him. How you missed those kisses.

“I missed you so much...” you whispered with tears in your eyes.

“I missed you too... You were on my mind everday. You were the thing that kept me going when everything was at its worst. Thank you for waiting for me. And... believing me. I'm really telling the truth.”

“I know! Everything is alright. I'm here to protect you from whatever lurks in the shadows. As long as I'm with you, nothing will happen to you. I promise.”

“Thank you so much....”

“Now try to sleep. I'll keep the light on until then.” You kissed him goodnight and started to pet his hair. Poor little Yone. Even with his knowledge of battle he couldn't explain what it was that he really feared. Those shadow monster are something not from this world. But still, you would protect him with all your life. Everyday of your life.  
With a positiv thouth like that, an azakana never even dreamed of attaching itself to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it takes so long. I'm a bit busy lately.  
> Everyone who is reading this on Valentins Day: I wish you a lot of love, no matter from whom!


	12. Garen x Reader - Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Stars made of nightmares and skies made of fears was all you could see at that very moment. At your feet where once was gras, now lumbered an endless darkness. The thick fog taking your vision, distorting perspectives and colors. Souls made of paper and minds made of flame all around you. You felt like even the lightest emotions could be your end. Your brain was destroying itself with the fear that made you blood rush through your veins. On this battlefield even a rainbow would turn to dusk.

Before you laid your biggest fear: dying alone. You knew there had to be other soldiers around you, yet you couldn’t see them. You were in a nightmare full of struggle to simply survive. You clutched the handle of your sword, holding it in a defensive position before you. After all, you were a soldier of the Dauntless Vanguard. Thus you were an elite warrior who was really good at fighting. You had years of training. But nothing could ever prepare you for a battle like this.

Mother always said to never fear the darkness. To confront it and all those that hide behind its veil for the more you fear the less you control. With this in mind you tried to focus on your breathing. Slowing breathing in and out – regaining control over your muscles one by one. Your plan was to conquer these demons and show them that you were the one who was in control.

You felt the breath of death on your neck. It was like a being of pure darkness. It was moving to fast for you to locate it. An energy so hateful, so evil, that it made your stomach drop. That was it. The fear itself. Nocture. You already heard much about him, but it was your first time to encounter such demon.

Chocking fear of being buried alive enclosed you in its firm grasp. Visions of yourself dying alone flashed before your eyes. He would kill you in horrid ways and your body will stay hidden for ever. No one will know you even existed.

“(Y/N)!” you heard Garen whisper through the thick fog around you. It took you a moment to figure out how you could possibly hear him over the sounds the fear made you listen to.

Then suddenly you felt a warm hand on your cheek. Slowly but steadily you regained vision and saw the battlefield before your eyes. Soldiers fighting lesser demons all around you. Yet right in front of you stood that one man who helped you to leave your nightmare. It felts as if he came only a few minutes or maybe even seconds before your demise. You could taste death on your tongue as you swallowed hard.

“Garen! That’s god, you are here!” you exclaimed in joy.

The sun had long vanished and darkness was setting in, just like in your own vision. Black, vaporous shapes rose from fallen soldiers, making it hard to focus on anything. Many-headed-serpents, giant spiders and even more creatures you couldn’t describe were fighting soldiers like yourself.

“You need to get a grasp of yourself!” Garen yelled into your face, his hand still on your cheek. You nodded, still feeling the void in your inner core – as if fear took a big bite out of you and felt you a hollow shell.

You fought side by side with Garen. Cold metal slid through fog, flesh and metal. It felt like hours, yet only a few minutes passed. “How much longer?” you asked him, afraid of the answer.

“As long as Lux needs.” He said. Of course, he believed in his sister, but did you? Did any of the Guardsman do? You didn’t even care to thing about it any further. It was your duty to die in battle. That’s what you got thought by Fiora herself.

You nodded, ready to fight as long as you could.

“Captain, I need to tell you something.” You called out to him, not daring to look away from the enemies before you. “Thank you for being my friend. For helping me. I….”

“No! You can tell all of this when we come back to the barracks!” you heard him yell. Since you stood back to back, you couldn’t see his face. Still, you could tell he was really angry at you.

You laughed. The taste of death was still on your tongue. There were thinks that needed to be said. You didn’t want to die alone. Those visions made it crystal clear. If today was your last day, you had to tell him your feelings.

“Garen. I love you! I always did. That’s why I trained so hard all the time. And now I’m finally on your squad. I might die here, and I don’t want to die alone! This fear is taking over me. So please, just accept my feelings and don’t say anything just yet.”

Ice run through your veins making every move harder and harder. The enemies seemed to never tire. Your human body did. Every time you swung your sword felt like it was the last one. Your shield arm was useless, priced by claws to many times. At least two of your close friends laid on the ground, their skin turning darker as shadows overtook them.

For one last time you glanced over your shoulder. As your eyes met you saw no fear, no worry. What you saw was conviction to stand against a darkness that was just as curious about him that he was about it. Garen saw the light slowly disappear from your own eyes and he knew, you were at your limits.

You felt the dark power diminish. Suddenly the creatures disappeared, and the sun was back again. It was over. Lux did it. You didn’t care how. All you could do was smile at Garen and fall to your knees. Finally, a break.

He rushed to you, afraid something happened to you. “(Y/N)! Please don’t die on me! It’s over. We did it!” he yelled. Everyone now gathered around you. You were too tired to say something. Which, of course, made Garen panic. “I… I love you too!” he exclaimed with a dark blush on his cheeks and a sorrowful look on his face.

At that moment, you just laughed. “I’m not dying just yet.” Was all you could whisper making everyone who was still alive and gathered around you to laugh as well. Everyone except Garen, who just tried to hide his own face, to ashamed he got carried away by his emotions. But who could judge him? He was thinking you were about to die.

_At the very last he started to grin. “This deserves revenge.”_


	13. Spirit Blossom Thresh x Reader x Spirit Blossom Yone (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an 18+ Story with sexual conted including hypnosis.

**Mindblowing**

Death courts all those who show an understanding of their limitations yet refuse to let fear become factor causing them to dwell in hesitation. You make your way each deadly day, advancing towards your last until your waxing woes betray you to the hungry past. Memories of a loved one long gone; the sorrow was too great for you to bear. Thus, you decided, there is nothing in this world for you.

That’s when you meet Lamb and Wolf for the first time. They decided to bring you home to a place void of all sorrow. The spirit realm. There you learned to cope with loss and finally got happy. Together with Teemo you played pranks on every spirit there was. The last one was Thresh. You had to steal his lantern.

But, of course, you got caught. Now you were sitting in his hidden chamber, him thinking about what to do with you. Afterall, you deserved a punishment for the attempt to steal from him. What happened would never even cross your mind. He gave you a knowing smirk, before he started to move his lantern in front of you. Slowly the light in the room disappeared and all there was, was the light violet shimmer from his lantern. Left, Right and left again. The steady movement had you entertained. He spoke with a soft voice under his breath, but you couldn’t make out his words.

Then you felt a feeling of tranquility inside of you. You wanted to be closer to him. God, you stared to crave for him. What was happening? He had you under his spell, like dropping pennies in a well, igniting the embers of your lust. Suddenly the feeling was there and you could do nothing against it.  
You relaxed your mind and body.

Threshes face sparkled in the soft violet light as your eyes followed the lantern back and forth. It was swinging synchronized with your breathing. Feeling so relaxed and so good as it swings back and forth, back and forth, it seems so slow, making those deep breaths even deeper. As the lantern seems to slow and glimmer brighter you just felt so hot and aroused. Suddenly the spirit infront of you seemed so attractive. Only now you noticed his bare, muscular chest.

“There is some one waiting for you, naughty girl.” Threshed coed into your ear. “I guess, we have to make him watch first.”

He laid his lantern onto the floor. The light was bright enough for you to see in a small radius around yourself but not bright enough to light the whole room. Someone watching? What was he talking about?

“I was waiting for this.” he says, and, totally unexpectedly, kisses you. It’s brief, but when he breaks it, you find yourself chasing him, leaning back in and parting your mouth slightly. He responds, slipping his tongue between your lips and sliding his hand up into your hair to pull you deeper.

Unexpected. Totally unexpectedly. But not unwelcome.

You gasp into his mouth, feeling his hands deftly roving over your chest, unbuttoning your shirt while you try to take of his kimono with shaking fingers, blindly reaching for him. The demons body is firm under your touch, and you hesitantly reach out to stroke against his bare chest, feeling his even heartbeat, the light rise and fall of his lungs.

“Human?” he asks, moving from your mouth up your jaw to hiss in your ear and tug on your lobe.

“Definitely human,” you say, suppressing a light giggle at the whole irony of it all. Thresh was not a human at all, yet he felt like one. You almost forgot about his horns.

But the giggle becomes a gasp as he pulls your shirt completely open. He unclasps your bra, hands moving to cup your chest. His head moves down in your arm’s way, takes your right breast in his hand and the left in his mouth, suckling your nipple and biting down lightly. He soon let’s go and alternates, pushing into the soft swell of your body, rolling his tongue and gently nipping again.

“Oh,” so close to ouch.

At this remark he started to rub his erection against your opening, your moans becoming slightly more frequent. His arms snaked around your thighs and started to lift you up against the floor you were lying on. He positioned his erection in front of your opening and started to inch in. You moaned softly, as he suddenly pushed in, then cried out as he reached in extremely far. It hurt, yet it did not. All you could feel was passion. You were seeing all in a pink filter. Love and passion drove you crazy. How did he do that to you?

That’s when you noticed, there was someone here. The man stepped out of the shadow. The lust in his eyes was too obvious. He wanted you just as much as you wanted Thresh in that moment. The man inside you stopped moving for a bit and let the unknown figure come closer. Your eyes were glued on him while he undressed.

You knew him, but from where? It was really hard to keep your head clear. His hair was white and very long. He reminded you of someone…

“So you finally decided to join?” asked Thresh with a smirk on his lips. “She feels fantastic, you know?” After he said that, Thresh pulled you closer to him and without pulling out rolled you over, so now he was on the warm floor and your laid on him.

“Be a good girl and invite Yone.” Whispered the Spirit.

You nodded fast. There was something to his voice that made you want to do it. God you needed the other man inside of you as well. With a slow movement of your hand you waved him closer to you.

“You want another cock in you, don’t you?” whispered Thresh again. Suddenly you felt all hot and you wanted Yone reaaaally badly.

You put your hand on your butt to spread it a bit. “Yes! Oh god yes! I want it! Please ram your cock into me!” you begged with a fever-hazed mind.

Without hesitation Yone kneeled down in front of your exposed hole and slowly slid in. You laid your head on top of Threshes chest to get a firmer hold of your environment. Then, both men started to move in one pace.

“Do you like it having to man inside of you, (Y/N)?” asked Yone with a husky voice. He was really enjoying himself. His hands rested on your hips while he moved in and out. There were two hard penises inside you, parallel to each other. It felt amazing. No, more than that. You never had so much pleaser. All you could do was moan on and on.

You felt how a warm fluid filled your womanhood and then a explosion of pleaser. Wave after wave of happiness rushed over you, making you cum as well. Yone pushed in one more time even harder making you feel even hotter.

Yone pushed down with you, hands moving up to your shoulders, pushing you down and fucking you through your exhaustion. Your moaning is almost indiscernible underneath the sounds of your bodies and Yone’s own, loud grunts. You pushed your face into Threshe’s chest and grip his shoulders to support yourself.

Your second orgasm came fast, again, and you feel your body curl, trying to arch back trapped between the two spirits. Yone fucks you through it again, as you feel your inner muscles clench and cramp around him, making his thrusts even slicker.

“Hang on, hold on,” he hisses, pushing you down with one hand on your shoulder and the other coming to the back of your head, keeping you firm. He groans, slamming all the way inside you before forcing himself out, and you feel him come in rushing back inside of you. Then he pulled out and laid his manhood against your back.

You moan, feeling it cool against your skin, the hot rippling waves fading away. His cum spread over your back, adding to the last pleasure you got that day. Your body was utterly limp, muscles exhausted, heart beating so rapidly it pulses in your ears.

Now, you felt the hypnosis slowly losing it effect on you. Both man laid right and left of you, making your face go red. You turn your head to look over to Thresh. He pants, pushing his hair away from his face, before looking down at you with half-lidded eyes.

**“Keep that in mind next time you have a stupid thought about stealing my lantern.”**


	14. Pulsefire Pantheon x Reader - Love you forever

**Love you forever**

It was nighttime and everyone in your housing complex was asleep. You laid on your bed reading a book with the help of a small lamp which hung above your head and was powered by your own magic. The whole building was silent, no men arguing like little children. It was only you and your book. For a little while at least.

Soon you heard slow steps coming towards you. “You still awake (Y/N)?” asked a familiar voice a little bit unsure. You often slept with your light on, so it was a really good question.

“Yes, I’m up.” you called with a warm smile on your face as you saw Pantheon. He was more than a friend to you. The both of you loved each other and your friends knew it, but somehow no one ever spoke about your relationship. Shen was against it at the beginning, being your older brother, but as soon as you made clear that you love Pantheon to the moon and back it was alright. No one asked stupid questions. Shen only mocked Pantheon from time to time.

One day the time traveler just appeared in your house with futuristic gear you have never seen before. He told you, that his whole timeline was destroyed and he needed some time to regain power to go back and fight whatever there was. To be honest you never asked a lot of questions. Your father taught you to be kind before he died, thus, you lived by his last wish.

You let Pantheon stay over at your house you shared with Shen and Akali. Sometimes there were even more people staying over, like Karma – but you never got along with her. Shen was really protective over you as your last remaining family. He watched the man who called himself Pantheon very closely and didn’t let the two of you alone for a long time.

After you noticed, Pantheon was not planning on going back – or he couldn’t – you decided to talk to him some more and showed him Ionia. In return he told you about parallel universes, advanced technology and other time travelers like himself. There was a legendary chrono-law enforcer feared in every age named Caitlyn. He got in touch with her and was waiting for her help, since his battery run out and he can’t make any more jumps. She promised to come over once she had time.

Slowly the man sat down on the bed next to you, his head low.

“Can’t sleep?” you asked with sadness painted on your face. He nodded. Lately Pantheon started to sleep unwell. He’d stay awake the whole night and would be tired on the following day. As you noticed this you invited him to come over every time this happed. “Come here” you giggled as you put the book away.

Without hesitation he laid down next to you. This wasn’t the first time after all. And you have being dating for over half a year now. After a while you snapped you fingers so the light would turn off. Slowly you felt how Panth relaxed, so you started to pet his head and play with his weirdly cut hair. Funny, how trends change over the time. Even if he didn’t show it, he liked it.

“ _Short steps, deep breath. Everything is alright_.” you started to sing the song you always sung for him on times like this. It was a song you knew from back when you were still a child.

_“Chin up, I can't_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, "I'm sad,"_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer”_

If someone told your past-self that you’d fall in love with someone not from you time and space, you’d have laughed at them for sure. But now you were the happiest being in the whole universe. Sure things were rough for the both of you. Every day could be the last. You waited for that Caitlyn-figure to appear from nowhere just like Pantheon did a year ago. Then he would have to leave. This isn’t his place after all.

_“When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright.”_

Your voice was soft as you tried to keep the volume down.

Yes, it was hard but it was worth it. You learned so many new things from Pantheon while he learned from you. He and Shen became very good friends, going so far as Shen asking Pantheon to teach him. You brother wanted to be a Chrono-Enforcer himself. This way, he could help you and everyone more. All you could do was prepare for both of them to leave.

_“Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

_He said, "I can't_

_Really seem to read you. "_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do.”_

As you finished the line you heard how Pantheon stared to breathe deeply, concluding that he fell asleep. This weird man was the joy of your life. You pressed a soft kiss onto the back of his head and covered him with a part of your blanket. He was a good guy who went through hell and back. Imagine being the sole survivor of your whole race?

_“When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright”_

Even though Pantheon was asleep you continued to sing. He loved your voice and you wished for him to have a nice dream. You knew Pantheon loved you, he really tried to show it… He may not be the best at it. Maybe it was the way people showed affection in his time? He didn’t take you for long walks, gifted you flowers or cooked for you. But still, you’d never change him for someone else. With him, your life was at its best. He held your hand when something was new to him because he didn’t know if it was dangerous for you. He said out loud that he loved you at least once per day and always treated you like you were someone special.

“I love you. Maybe we will meet in the future someday” you whispered into his ear before closing your eyes “By then I will be old and probably waiting for you my whole live. Or maybe Cait won’t come. Who knows. One way or another, the stars will be the same for both of us. Every day I will be watching them and thinking of you.” Slowly you were falling asleep with his head on top of your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song I used in this Chapter is Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara


	15. Ekko x Reader - Elevator

**Elevator**

Leaden skies roared with the hum of gears and steam. Columns of black and gray smoke came from the toiling factories amid bursts of hissing steam. The typical zaunian green light filled very conner of the polluted undercity. The cities were busy as always. Families trying to get enough money to move to Piltover, Thugs rubbing for a living and vendors inventing their own Hex-Tech.

You were one of them, yet you didn’t belong here. You dreamt of something bigger. You wanted people to know your name, wanted to make Zaun a better place, yet have fun with your life. Thus, one day, you started working with a young protégé. Ekko and you became soon really good friends. Working on new Tech, like a machine to clean the air a bit or making prosthetics for animals.

But, there is something in between you. Your parents were rich politicians in Pioltover, thus you were born above of Zaun. You always had a save home and bodyguards protecting you while you were on your way down. Firt, Ekko didn’t really like you because of it, but as time passed and you visited regularly he warmed up to you.

Your parents were good people. They tried to change Zaun for the better, gave kids scholarships and let them work for your family. From them you learned that every life mattered. It was so annoying to see other Piltoverns talking about the Zaunians like they were mere thrash.

Today was the first day your parents allowed you to spend the night at his place. Under the condition he will pick you up and bring you home. Thus you were waiting at the Hexdraulic Conveyor that belonged to your family. The Hexdraulic Conveyors are scattered across Zaun, connecting it with Piltover and its numerous city levels. Some conveyors are for public use (those that can afford it), while some for private, used mostly by Chem-Barons and wealthy Piltovans. You owned one of them.

Nervously you walked the street up and down while you waited in Piltover for Ekko to arrive. _Maybe he decided not to come? Maybe you were to snobbish in his eyes? God, what have you done wrong? Did you look bad? Have you said something to annoy him?_

So many questions – yet no answers.

Suddenly you heard someone calling your name, so you turned your head around. Ekko stood in the elevator right in front of you. In his hands were behind his back before he waved at you.

“Oh! Hey Ekko. You made it!” you chimed as you stepped forward into the elevator.

“Do you need help with that?” he asked while pointing at the basked you were holing.

“It’s fine. I can carry this on my own.” you said “My mom made gave me some leftover cake and baked some cookies.”

“That’s nice of her.” Was what Ekko said before looking away. A small blush covered his dark cheeks. “You looks so… nice.” He added.

“Oh.” was all you could say. That’s right. Since you were in Piltover the whole day you dressed a little bit better. In Zaun it was important not to draw any attention to oneself. Here you could dress the way you wanted – and the way your parents excepted you to dress. They allowed you a lot, yet in return you had to uphold an image in Piltover. Afterall, your family had a lot of power here. You had to represent them.

Your cheeks turned red. “T-Thanks you!”

Then, the elevator started moving down again. You watched as you passed every level of Piltover down to Zaun. It was getting darker with very meter – the air was getting thinker. That’s how it is in Zaun. Then, suddenly, the Hexdraulic Conveyor stopped working. You were stuck.

“What’s happening?” you asked hoping Ekko would have an answer for you.

He investigated the scene. “Well, I guess the gears are stuck. It should get fixed really fast. Don’t worry.” Of course, he tried to calm you down.

The two of you haven’t seen each other for over two weeks because you visited your distant family in Demacia. It felt weird to just stand there, next to him like nothing happened. Like you were just friends. Or maybe you were just friend? Again, you asked yourself to many questions.

As the elevator still didn’t work after ten minutes passed you decided to sit down on the floor.

“Let’s have break here. I assume, we will be stuck here for more than ten more minutes.” you laughed as you put the basket in front of you on the ground. Then you took out a plate with cake and a bowl with cookies. “Here! Have some.”

Ekko sat down next to you. And here you were, eating sweets suspended above the ground between Zaun and Piltover, waiting for someone to rescue you. Why not make the best out of it anyway? You laughed a lot, at your food, told jokes and you retold your visit in Demacia – promising to take Ekko with you next time.

“It was so much fun over there. But I kind of missed spending time with you.” With this words you finished your tale.

Suddenly Ekko grabbed you by your waits and pulled you onto his lap. Your face went red and you looked at him surprised. But before you could complain about his behavior warm lips were on yours. Slowly you closed your eyes letting the man kiss you. When you meld under his touch, he grinned into the kiss knowing you wouldn’t yell at him. Sometimes he could really act like a child.  
“You’ll drive me crazy someday.” you sighed leaning your head against his shoulder. Oh how you missed his scent. If you could you would just go to sleep right now.

“Sorry. I was just thinking that maybe it would be better for you to start dating someone from above. But I just can’t let go of you.” Finally, Ekko confirmed your thoughts. That’s why he was so reluctant towards you.

“Oh, Ekko. Don’t ever think about thinks like that. To be honest, I thought you started to dislike me because I wasn’t born down here.”

“No!” he yelled. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling. Sorry.”

“So, you love me this way?” your asked giggling.

“Are you sure about it?” As always he joked. It was already a part of your relationship. From friends to lovers, without knowing when you even started to date.

“Uhm…” you started to play with his white hair. “Yes. I mean, you’re here right now, aren’t you?”

“You’re right. I love you. No matter where you come from. And I promise, I will care for you! Maybe we won’t have the biggest house, but I promise, you will be save!” he exclaimed loudly, placing a kiss on your cheek.

“You will archive much **much** more Ekko. Trust in yourself. You will make Zaun a better place and I will sever you cookies every evening. That’s my promise.” Then, the Elevator started moving again, decending onto the Level of Zaun, where Ekkos workstation was.


	16. Kayn x Reader - Braid

**Braid**

It was a stressful day for both you and Kayn. Both of you had a fair share of things you needed to take care of. Thus, it was already evening when you could sat down. Your apartment wasn’t big. To be honest it was more like one room with a bathroom and a small kitchen. But that was enough. Most of the time you send your days outside anyways, since Kayn was training hard to surpass Master Zed.

Lately Kayn had trouble sleeping and was really stressed out. Master Zed wanted him to do something no one ever tried. Kayn may be a good fighter, but he wasn’t really creative. He needed someone to tell him what to do, yet he was on his own right now, thinking what he could do. He sat on your bed, his shoulders really tense.

You inhaled. “Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Just trust me. Turn around.”

“Okay…?” Kayn did as he was instructed and turned his back to you. You kneeled behind him on the bed and grabbed his long hair, splitting it up into sections. He quickly stiffened under your touch. After all, his hair was precious. It was so soft and glorious looking – even many women wished they had hair like him!

”I’m just braiding your hair. Try to relax a bit. Think about something else for once. Enjoy yourself.” you said with a soft voice as you started to move his hair from one hand to the other, slowly creating a braid. He relaxed as you gently folded his hair over itself. Then you started talking in a calm manner so he can concentrate at your voice and shut down completely.

”Do you remember what I told you when you wanted to spend a day off at the coast and I was to lazy to go? How you have to be selfish sometimes and you went there by yourself and had a really good day?”

“Yes?”

“Well, if you remember it, then do it. You can’t keep pushing yourself so hard. You’re human. You may have to work around Rhaast, but don’t forget that you are still **Kayn**. You are someone important and nothing defines you. So you have to treat yourself like a human and not a puppet. Not like some stupid robot from Piltover. If you need to take a break from work, then do it.”

You paused for a bit, letting him to think about your words.

“Selfishness is how nature works. The puppy coming out of its mother’s belly, the purest of beings, goes for the best nipple and will push its siblings aside to defend it. When it grows a little bit, it will fight for the best food and has no compunction in taking it, no guilt or shame. Because it wants to survive. It’s the right kind of selfishness. By taking care about yourself, you will feel better and can archive more that way. So please, don’t overthink so much and enjoy a day or two before working hard again.”

Kayn smiled and nodded, before looking at you as you finished his braid with a piece of cloth. He giggled a little with was a positive surprise for you.

“What’s so funny?” You asked confused.

He shook his head lightly and said with a firm but sweet voice: “Nothing. I just didn’t know you knew how to braid hair. Your hair looks a lot clumsier than mine does now.”

“Hey! That’s rude!” you joked and hit the back of his head with your hand. “I just don’t like doing my hair. It’s different to see what you do! Pffff! Now, get some rest.” Was what you said before heading to the door, opening it. “I’ll take a bath and show you, that I can braid my own hair as well if I want to!” you laughed.

But before you walked out, Kayn called your name. “It’s okay. Not everyone can hove hair like mine. You can let birds sleep in yours, isn’t that fun as well?” he challenged you jokingly.

“I hate you!” you called out as you closed the door between your bedroom and the bathroom.

“But I love you!” you heard him call from the other side of the door, making you to giggle one more time. He was such a kid sometimes.


End file.
